charmed_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Avery Halliwell
Avery Halliwell is the daughter of Lacey Halliwell and Acen Dominic. She's also the sister of Jonah Halliwell and was one of the Charmed Ones of the Third Generation before that future was erased from history. History Coming from the future Avery: Mom, we need to-. Lacey: Wait a minute, I'm your mom? Avery: See, this is the problem with time travel! —Avery talking to her young mother. In the spring of 2078, Avery walks around in a wedding dress, panicking and causing things to blow up. During the wedding service, reality begins warping and she asks the Angels of Destiny what was going on. They say that a demon went back in time to mess with the time. Avery and Future Lacey go back to the time the demon went to, even though they were warned that their future might be changed as a result. She steps through a portal and into the living room of 2053, where she meets the younger versions of her mother, cousins and aunt. The Final Battle TBA Powers Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Active Powers * Pyrokinesis: The ability to create and control/manipulate fire with the mind. ** Fireballs: The ability to create and throw balls made out of fire. Beings with Pyrokinesis can create their own fireballs, yet they're not as powerful as demonic fireballs. * Black Orbing: The ability to teleport through black and indigo orbs * Telekinetic Black Orbing: The ability to teleport objects from one place to the user. This is a combination of Telekinesis and Black Orbing. * Remote Black Orbing: The ability to teleport other people with the use of black orbs. * Apportation: The ability to transport an object or person through planes from place to place. * Astral Projection: The ability to project one's consciousness into an astral form outside the body. * Touch of Death: The ability to incinerate and kill beings with a touch. * Telekinesis: The ability to manipulate people and objects with the mind. ** Agility: An ability that gives the possessor inhuman speed, agility and reflexes. ** Deviation: The ability to deviate attacks. ** Advanced Telekinesis: The ability to create waves of telekinetic energy. This power is an advancement of telekinesis. * Orb Manipulation: The ability to create, control and manipulate orbs. This ability was used by Wyatt Halliwell and Paige Matthews, although they could only create an Orb Shield and the ability was not fully explored. * Sensing: The ability to locate beings. * Voice Manipulation: The ability to alter one's voice to sound like another or add an echo to one's voice when angered. Other Powers * The Power of Three: The collective power of Avery and her cousins which enhances their powers. She had this power in the alternate future before it was erased. * High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. Personality Of Avery Halliwell TBA Of girls with the name "Avery" The number Eight personality has everything to do with power, wealth and abundance. Somehow, this personality has been blessed on the material plane, but their authoritative and problem-solving traits provide evidence that their good fortunes are not just the luck of the lottery. They are well earned. This is the personality of CEOs and high-ranking military personnel. Eights are intensely active, hard-driving individuals. Success is only meaningful to them after a job well-done. They are remarkable in their ability to see the larger picture right down to the smallest details, and organize a strategy around success. They then have the ability to direct a group around them toward any goal, and realize individual potential to get the most out of their team. Relationships William Chastner: William Chastner was the man that Avery was supposed to marry, although they weren't able to get through the service due to a demon attack and subsequent visit to the past. However, since the future was changed, it is possible that the two are married. Etymology Avery: Dates back to the Middle Ages; it was essentially the Norman-French pronunciation of an ancient Anglo-Saxon masculine name Ælfræd (Alfred). Ælfræd was comprised of the Olde English elements “ælf” meaning “elf” (one with supernatural powers), and “ræd” meaning “to counsel”. Therefore, Avery essentially means “elf counsel” or “supernatural wisdom”. We should mention that elves are featured prominently in early Germanic/Nordic mythology as possessors of certain magical powers. The elf could use his supernatural powers to either benefit or hinder human progress depending on his mood (although the little devils evolved with more sinister powers in later folklore). Before the Norman-French conquered England in 1066, Ælfræd was a prominent Anglo-Saxon given name (and one of the few which would survive the Norman Conquest of 1066). When the Norman-French arrived in the 11th century, their pronunciation of Ælfræd sounded more like Avery. When surnames became necessary as a means of citizen identification for the purposes of taxation, Avery developed as a patronymic surname (i.e., one that passed from the father’s first name). Halliwell: Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. These places include Halliwell in Lancashire, recorded as Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell in Dorset and Oxfordshire appearing respectively as Halegewelle and Haliwelle in the Domesday Book of 1086; Halwell and Halwill in Devonshire, recorded as Halgewilla in 1086, and Holywell in Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire and Cornwall. Notes and Trivia *Avery shares her name with her mother's Whitelighter. *Avery's fiancee, William, shares his name with a demon her mother dated. Category:Characters Category:Charmed Ones Category:Warren Line Category:Hybrids Category:Witches Category:Darklighter-Witches Category:Original Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Darklighters